Queen's Blade: Revolution
by Roi the want to be king
Summary: What would happen if at the tournament which held only the candidates to Queen had a man on it? A boy wishes to change this long and enduring lineage of Queens, trying to be the first king himself. Will he survive his long journey untill the throne? Will he even reach there? This fanfic is a re-imagination of sorts from the universe, with re-designed costumes and almost no nudity
1. The desire for revolution

The four years period once more ended, which could only mean one thing, and all of the people across the land knew. The Queen's Blade would start once more, the gathering of many women from all across the land to fight and compete against each other in combat until only one was left, which would be crowned queen of the land until the next Queen's Blade happen. But the winds of change were blowing, and as they did, a hooded figure walked down a empty road at the early of the morning, a sword strapped to its back as the figure continued to walk, the steps were showing a bit of exhaustion as a inn approached at the distance, not far from the figure.

The door of the inn swung open as the somewhat cold wind of the morning came in together with the hooded figure, who quietly sat down on a chair and placed the sword on its back on the floor aside the chair, and after it was on the floor, the hood was removed, revealing a boy, his age seemed to be nineteen from his appearance, his eyes wandering around the inn as he took out a small paper from his pants pocket, his eyes looked at it, small bag under his eyes could be seen as signal from his small exhaustion.

-Queen's Blade huh… For what I heard, some time ago, there was a huge rebellion against the queen at the time. But times have changed, and it is time a king appears.

He said to himself, smiling softly at the thought of him being king. It was to most nothing else than foolish dream, but he thought that for a change, instead of a queen, a king should appear and rule. Not long after his arrival, he was served a small cup of coffee by the inn keeper, who smiled softly while doing so and quietly left him to his thoughts as he drank the coffee slowly, enjoying the silence and peaceful air around the inn, the only person sharing the room with was a woman with green hair, eating quietly.

But not long after the boy finished his cup of coffee, the door was kicked open by a bunch of bandits, shouting and waving their weapons around as they sat on some tables, ordering drinks to the poor innkeeper that shivered a bit, her eyes wandering around the group before pouring the ordered drinks on some cups and walking to the table, placing them there and quickly going back to the counter and looking very cautious to the group, who got a small glance from the woman and the boy, who resumed his thinking until one of the bandits stood up.

-Let's wreck this place people! And while you people are at it, the cute innkeeper is mine!

He shouted as his band flipped the table they were at and held their weapons at hand, which quickly made the boy stand up, his sword still on the floor aside him as he walked to toward the bandits, looking at their leader closely before sighing a bit.-Look, don't do anything stupid alright? And besides, it is still morning, so go ruin some tree or something got it?- The boy said, smiling softly and patting the guy's shoulder softly before turning his back and start to walk to his seat, but quickly ducking and rolling to his sword, dodging a axe swing that was directed to him.

-Who do you think you are to tell us what we can do you idiot?!

-Who am I? Roi Kakumei, simple as that. And you are idiot I assume, nice meeting you.

Roi said, smiling and grabbing his sword on hands, pulling it out of its sheathe and pointing towards the bandit leader, who had a angry expression on his face and commanded two of the bandits to kill Roi, who quickly got into a fight stance and charged towards the bandits, dodging their swings easily while slicing them, making sure that they could not move again for a while. Now there was only two other bandits and the boss, the three staring at Roi, who just pointed his sword at them, all the while being watched by the woman, who had a small smile on her face as she watched the other two bandits rush towards the boy, who deflected their weapons easily before kicking one of them straight on the face, making him fall down.

-Well well, it seems it is two to go now. Say, you guys will pay for my coffee and the damage you caused right?

He said, looking at them before the bandit leader make his minion try to hit Roi, who quickly jumped over the club, narrowly dodging it before landing perfectly and using the chance to throw a punch straight on the bandit's face, making him stumble while disoriented before being finished by a spinning kick from Roi on his jaw.

-Alright! Now it is your-

Roi sentence was disrupted by a loud noise of something hitting the floor, and when he turned to see what happened, he only saw the woman a snake like sword on her hand, yawning softly as she bent down and pulled out a bag of coins and threw to the innkeeper, who clumsily managed to catch it and smile to the two that had just saved her inn and her.

-I could have taken care of that guy without a problem, but thanks lady.

- I just did what had to be done kiddo, besides; you would have lost to this low life was I not here.

- Say what you want lady, but I know I could have taken him down without any effort.

-Oh keep talking; I will pretend I am listening.

She replied coldly to the boy, who started to feel a bit mad, but those feelings quickly vanished when he looked at the woman once more. She had dull green hair with whitish bangs on it, her top covered her breasts and half of her belly, she wore shorts that covered until her thighs, with the rest being covered by her thigh high that had a greenish color to them, and that snake like sword could only belong to one person.

-Lady, or should I say, Echidna.

-Oh? Seems the kiddo knows my name, I fell a bit flattered. But now I am off, I have more things to do than chat with a kiddo.

-I challenge you outside for a fight.

Roi said, making Echidna stop at the door for a second, a somewhat evil smile appearing on her face as she gave a small nod to the boy, who held his sword tightly on his hands, a bad felling running through him as he followed Echidna outside, taking his place in front of her and getting in a fight stance as he watched her place her shield on her left arm, and as soon as it was placed, Roi charged to her and tried to slash her once, but his sword bounced on her shield, which made Roi quickly draw his sword back and try to stab her, but it was just as futile as the slash attempt. This time, she easily caught his sword and pulled him closely, making both of them stay just fingers away from each other, and on a single moment, he felt a bite on his left arm, making him wince a bit and look at it, only to see a snake, Echidna's snake, biting him.

Quickly jumping back, he could feel the pain of the bite starting to surge through his left arm. When he looked back at Echidna, she only had an evil smile on her face, her snake wrapping around her neck as a necklace, which Roi had seen before, but paid no attention to. But now the poison was surging through him, and he could feel the pain that it was creating through his body, leaving his reflexes a bit dull and giving the Echidna a window of opportunity to throw a dagger at him, who managed to catch it on the last second before hitting his chest.

-You are a bit surprising kiddo. Not fainting from Keltan's poison and even able to catch my dagger. Pretty good for someone so young and stupid.

She said, a sinister giggle escaping her lips before charging towards him, who held his sword a bit shaky on his hands as he braced himself for the attack. One after the other, her slices came quickly and without mercy, making him narrowly escape some, but still take some on his body and sword. Not even whole ten minutes passed, and the fight was as good as over in the opinion of Echidna, but Roi was still standing, bleeding and poisoned, but still there. A smile once more formed on her lips as she walked towards him. However, she was halted on her path by a dagger thrown toward her by him, who used the same dagger that was thrown towards him to try to hit Echidna, who quickly deflected the dagger with her shield, leaving a tiny opportunity window to the wounded Roi to make his move, and with his last burst of strength, he charged towards her with a surprising amount of speed as his sword gave a faint gold glow before he used all of his remaining energy to attempt to slash her, but it was futile as she dodged it, but still received a small cut on her cheek.

And with that, that one sided fight was over, Roi on the floor as the poison had taken control of his body, Echidna rubbing her cheek a bit and allowing a smirk to form on her lips as she approached the defeated boy, looking down on him as she pulled out a small bottle of her clothing.

-Tell me kiddo, what is your name?

-Roi Kakumei.

-Tell me Roi, before you die, why you thought you could even stand a slim chance against me.

-I…I needed to know if I was strong enough to join the Queen's Blade tournament to become the first king, simple.

He replied, a small hint of hope on his voice as he finished his sentence, which made Echidna let out a laugh and uncork the small bottle and forcing the liquid down Roi's mouth, making him drink it before he finally passed out.

As a new morning came, the first rays of the sun shone through the window of the inn and straight on Roi's face, making him wake up and grunt a bit, rubbing his eyes before sitting on the bed that he was laid on, rubbing some of the somewhat fresh cuts on his body and looked around, seeing a small note on a table with a small bag aside it, and he quietly grabbed the note and looked at it: ''You should train more Roi, maybe you can have a slim chance of giving me a small scratch. I am leaving you some money for you to get a decent weapon. Maybe we meet again kiddo.'' And by that he already knew who had left the note.

A small smile appeared on his face as he quickly adjusted his hooded coat and shirt on, placing his sword on his back and bag of coins at his belt as he left the inn, leaving some money to pay for his stay and left, his wish to become king burnt more than ever as he now aimed to go to the capital of the kingdom.


	2. The arrival

After a long day of walk, the capital was at sight, Gainos. Roi once more walked silently towards it, his eyes showed determination and no exhaustion could be seen on him anymore, however, some pain still lingered on his body after the one-sided fight that happened with Echidna two days pass. And as soon as he found himself on the commercial center of the town, a feeling of grandiosity crossed his mind. So many people, so many stores in just one place that it was even a bit overwhelming, considering Roi came from a small village and lived a simple life on his own.

With the small coin bag on his belt, Roi started to look on some weapon shops around, and while doing so, a small felling of being watched ran on his mind, but quickly shaking it off, he resumed his look for a new weapon, knowing that his trustworthy sword maybe would not survive another meet like the one he had with Echidna, but after some looking, nothing of interesting appeared to him, and he quietly took a sit on an empty bench at a square.

-Well, it seems I will be staying on here for a while. The Queen's Blade may have already started, and what better place to make a base of operations than the main city? But to tell the truth, I am kind of surprised that no shop had decent weapon.

Roi said to himself, yawning softly as he looked around the square and quickly noticed something gleaming at the shadows of an alley, almost like a coin shimmering at the bottom of a fountain. With a small sigh, he stood up and walked to the alley, adjusting his sword a bit before looking at the glimmering object. A simple key with a note stuck to it by a small string was the cause of the shine, and to him, that was a bit odd, but still, if someone lost it they could be looking for it. As soon as he pulled the key from the ground, he looked to a door to his right side, wondering if that key would open the door at his view, and after a few seconds of wondering, he allowed his curiosity to get the best of him, making him push the key on the keyhole.

With a soft twist, the lock made a noise, signaling that it opened and inside, a huge heat wave rushed to him, making him close his eyes for a moment, and when he opened, he could see that it was the backroom of a blacksmith, and he was sure of that because he could see an anvil and a furnace, together with many kind of materials that are used in weapon smiting. However, the forge seemed to be improvisedd, like it is not going to be there for a long time or it is meant for being quickly taken down, and from the other side of the other door at the room, a voice was heard and the doorknob turned, and from the door a woman wearing a purple shirt and a skirt that went a bit after her knees came into the room, staring directly at Roi.

-Ah, I am sorry, I did not mean to invade or anything, It was just that there was a key outside and I thought it would open this door.

Roi said, laughing a bit nervous while looking at the woman, who slowly reached toward a javelin placed against the wall aside her, making him quickly get into a fighting stance, holding his hand on the grip of his sword, slowly looking around the room to see if it would have enough space for combat, and even thought it had, it would be a bit troublesome considering the furnace. And in a single second, he took the decision to retreat out of the room, opening the back door and jumping out of it, and with a single moment of preparation, the woman throwed the javelin at him, making him jump to the side, but the javelin managed to stick his coat to the wall behind him, giving Roi the idea of how powerful that woman was. And now both were face to face, Roi with his sword sheathed and the woman with another javelin at hands, staring at him with the will to attack him if needed.

-Calm down! I do not want to fight! My name is Roi Kakumei! I already told you why I entered!

-Wait, are you serious?

-Yes! Look, I am not even holding my sword in an offensive position; in fact, I am not even holding it.

Roi said, staring at the woman who slowly walked towards him, the javelin still at her hand, which made him slowly get in a fighting stance in case of emergency, but luckily it was for nothing, since she pulled out the javelin from the wall and allowed Roi to move freely, but he could only be in a small expectative in case she tried to attack him, and if she did, he would have to keep the fight in the alley, or else the people passing around could be harmed. But what he received was a soft and gentle smile, which made him relax a bit and give a small smile back.

-I am sorry for that; I thought you were a thief or something. My name is Cattleya, nice meeting you.

-Your name is not strange to me. My name is, as I said, Roi Kakumei, nice meeting you likewise.

-Wait, did you say Roi? I heard from a traveler about a kid who had that name that was trying to do a stupid thing. Is that you?

-Well, if by stupid you mean try to become the king, yes, I am.

He replied as Cattleya invited him inside, but as soon as he finished his sentence, a laugh could be heard from behind him, and when he turned around, he could see that she was laughing a bit, not the same Echidna gave him, this laugh had a hint of happiness behind it and of interest. After they made their way through the other door, he could see that it was the front of a shop, weapons at display and shields too. After quickly scanning the room, he looked back at Cattleya, looking her from top to bottom, a red flush appearing his cheeks after he looked at her huge breasts covered by her shirt, quickly looking away from her.

-So, what brings you to here Roi?

-A-Ah yes, I came here to Gainos to make a small base if I can say, and get properly equipped to travel around the land to fight some of the participants of the Queen's Blade.

-That is a pretty daring idea of yours you know that?

-I know, but hey, it will not instantly kill me to try it now will it?

He replied, a small laugh escaping him as he looked around the weapons, slowly inspecting the ones that caught his eyes.-Can I take a look at that sword of yours Roi?- Cattleya said suddenly, making him look back a bit before pulling his sword out of its sheathe and throwing it to her, who easily grabbed it and looked at it as Roi distracted himself by looking at weapons, until he found a massive sword near one of the walls, his hands reaching for it and being able to lift the sword up, but with a certain difficulty. Just holding that thing and moving it to side to side was a bit clumsy to him, and the thought that anyone could wield such huge and heavy weapon was a bit out of his reach.

-As I imagined, this sword of yours is pretty rare. It is made with dwarf iron and it is of great quality. Pretty sturdy too. Where did you get such rarity?

-It actually was nothing more than the last thing that remained after my village was burnt to the ground. Well, only I and that sword remained to tell the truth.

He replied, smiling a bit and placing the giant blade he held back to where it was, and as he took a step further, the door of the shop front opened, and inside walked a fit man and a small boy, both holding what looked to be sacks on their backs. And as soon as Cattleya looked at them, a smile formed across her lips as she walked to them and gave them a tight hug, smiling and welcoming them back. The first question that came out of Roi's mouth was who they were, and Cattleya promptly introduced them as Owen, her husband, and Rana, her son.

After the introductions were done, Roi was invited to stay for a bit to talk a bit of his wish to become king and his small adventures from his village until Gainos. His tales managed to get laughs out of the three that heard him, and managed to hold their attention as he spoke. And right after his voice went silent; Owen quickly looked at him and said:

-Hah! It seems you are an adventure just as I and Cattleya were. And this dream of yours is pretty ambitious, I like it! How about a quick spar? Nothing too serious, just for fun. What do you say?

-It would be great to do it, but a bit too dangerous to do it on the town. Let's save this challenge for some other time right?

-You're right. So, I saw that sword you are carrying. Pretty rare material there. I can give it a better blade, but to truly give it a greater refinement, only on the Iron Mountain.

-I understand. How much will it cost me?

-Well, it would be pretty expensive, but because you truly seem committed to this idea of yours, you can pay five gold coins,

And with that said, Roi pulled out five coins from the bag and placed them on the table, and Cattleya quickly said that his sword would be done by tomorrow. Knowing such thing, Roi stood up and smiled, saying that he would be back tomorrow to get his sword and left though the front door, waving bye to the three that stayed inside as he walked until the closest inn, and little did he know that his steps were being observer closely by someone hidden in the shadows.


	3. The first step on a long journey

A new morning came, the rays of the sun shining through the window of the room that Roi had rented on the past night to use as a resting place for the night. With a small grunt, he started to slowly sit on the bed, rubbing his eyes for a bit before standing up, stretching for a bit before reaching for his coat and shirt that were placed against a chair on the room, but instead, his hand gripped a cold, wood pole.

After he turned his face, he could see that he was holding a scythe at hands, and the fact that it was there on the morning as soon as he woke up when he knew that there was no such thing was there on the previous night made him worried, quickly letting go of it and quickly pulled his coat and shirt to him, staring at the scythe for a bit before turning around and putting his shirt on and his coat, who now had a somewhat big hole on it because of the javelin that was thrown by Cattleya against him. After finishing everything he had to do in his room, he quietly placed the coin bag on his belt and slowly reached for the door, opening it just for a bit before suddenly jumping back, the scythe now stuck on the wood door in front of him.

-What was that?!

He said loudly, looking around his room as he felt his whole body get in an alarmed state, slowly getting into a fighting stance as he slowly started to look back at the scythe, still stuck at the door without any movement even thought it seemed to be thrown in a try to murder Roi before he was able to leave the room. After a few moments, he managed to get out of his room without any other kind of problems, going out of the inn before biding good morning to the innkeeper that was cleaning the counter. The walk to the shop Cattleya owned was very calm, making him slowly get back to a normal state and not being as alarmed as he was a few moments ago, a small sigh escaping him as he continued his walk.

Not much before reaching the shop, he saw a small group of cats gathering around a woman who wore a white uniform, resembling the one of a maid, save for the fact that it covered her legs until a bit after her knees, her outfit top was white with what seemed to be small black stripes on it, and at the top of her head, a white headpiece that resembled cat ears. A hint of curiosity poked Roi as he approached the woman, looking closer at her, he could see she had a fairly tanned skin and she smiled while petting some cats.

-You seem to like the company of cats miss.

-Ah, yes. They are so cute.

The woman replied, smiling softly while continuing to pet the cats without looking much at Roi, who softly petted one of the cats that rubbed against his leg and purred, making him smile softly before turning around and walking away, saying goodbye to the woman that remained with the cats, and little did he know that for a single moment, his life could have ended right there. The woman who he was talking to had a dagger concealed under her skirt, and had received orders from a certain mercenary elf to attack Roi at sight, and not to hold back if engaged at fight, for according to her, he would be able to withstand a great deal of physical punishment and could win were he giving a chance to. Even though to the woman it did not look so, she would follow as she was asked, but considering how many people were looking, she would have to wait, quietly walking away as Roi continued to walk for the shop.

After a bit of more walking, he stood at the front door of the shop, hearing already a cheerful laugh that belonged to Rana, and with a soft push, the door was open, allowing Roi to step inside quietly and not pay mind to the girl who was talking to Rana, his eyes focused on the sheathed sword at the counter, and it could only belong to him. With a small smile, he quietly reached for his sword, picking it up from the counter and inspecting it for a bit, before being called out by Cattleya, who had a gentle smile on her face as she placed herself behind the counter and looked at him.

-I must admit Roi, your sword was pretty hard to give it a nice change. Normally dwarf iron is not that bad to mess with, but yours was pretty hard. Oh, and the blade actually changed colors ok?

-Really? Well, sorry for the trouble, but I really appreciate. This forging could not come at a better time; I was attacked during the morning by a scythe. It sounds a bit crazy, but still, someone or something tried to murder me.

He said, smiling as he looked at the now blue blade that shone against the daylight that came through the window. After thanking Cattleya and Owen, who just came in the room, he turned around to leave, only to be greeted by a familiar scythe leaned against the wall, the same girl that was talking to Rana continued her talk with him, but now holding the scythe at her hand and smiling as the talked continued. Instantly, his mind once more got into a fighting mode, but he wanted to avoid all kind of combat as much as he could, and quietly and quickly walked out of the store, taking a few steps forward before being halted by the sound of the door opening behind him.

-Hey there boy. I heard you were trying to join the Queen's Blade tournament. Is that true?

-What if it is? Will you try to murder me like you did during the morning?

He replied as he pulled his sword from it's sheath and stared at the girl, who had a gentle smile on her face as she held her scythe. She wore an exact maid outfit, although her skirt covered up to her thighs, a pair of black thigh highs seemed to end just under her skirt. Roi was already getting ready to the worst case scenario, that a fight would happen right there, but people were already getting out-of-the-way of the two. As his stance got ready, he felt something looking at him, as if something powerful was staring at him to judge his performance on this fight, almost as if an angel was watching the fight.

-My name is Airi, what is yours?

-Roi Kakumei.

He replied before being charged at by Airi, who held her scythe at hands and tried to slash at him, who deflected as much of her blows as he could, using his newly re-forged sword to give him an edge on combat, trying to loop of the scythe from her hands without doing meaningful damage to her. The fight continued for some longer, Airi attacks became more hasty and powerful, leaving Roi with not much room for error as he tried to slash against her, managing to get some hits on her arms and legs, trying to see if he could stop her quickly. But it was futile as her wounds closed incredibly quickly, leaving him no other chance but to actually aim for her vital parts.

-Pretty good boy, you seem to be able to keep up with me, but it is time for me to end this. You cannot win, considering that I am a wraith, you did well.

She said, and out of the blue, Roi ceased movement, as if something was holding him down on where he stood, making him quickly look to the sides to see small purple floating things on his arm and legs, binding his movements as Airi walked closer to him, her steps slowly making her come closer and closer to the helpless boy, who tried to use all of his strength to get free. She now was only an inch away from his face, smiling softly as her lips almost touched his, who started to feel week by the second, and something told him that if she was able to kiss him, his journey would end there. With a great effort, he managed to get free, turning his face so that her lips touched his cheek as he pushed her back, closing his hands in fists as he threw a punch right on her belly, managing to push her away more before pulling out his sword and thrusting it through her arm and quickly pulling it out.

With that, Roi hoped to finish the fight, but he was wrong. She still stood, all be it with her outfit with some slashes on it, and even her breathing seemed to be ragged and quick. In a moment of getting ready, he charged towards her and attempted to slash her, stopping behind her, and with a few seconds, she fell on the floor. That was it; he had won the fight and stabbed his sword on the floor in front of him, panting as he looked around at the shocked crowd that watched the fight, who had the presence of Rana, Cattleya and Owen.

-My name is Roi Kakumei! And I will be the first king!

He shouted to the crowd, and little did he know that behind him, Airi slowly stood up, a smile on her face as she picked her scythe up and stood beside him, watching him as he looked to the side and almost jumped back with his sword at hand, but was stopped by Airi saying she lost the fight, and a smile appeared on Roi's face as he looked at Airi and then back to the crowd. Little did he know that his fight, and his shout to the crowd was not only seen by them, but it was seen by a lot of people across the land, for his fight was the first to truly start the Queen's Blade tournament. A laugh escaped Echidna's lips as she saw the fight result, smiling as she saw in that boy an interesting opponent that all that was needed was time for him to grow in a proper warrior.

**Author's note: I am really sorry to use this space here for my notes, but for now it will have to do. I have not much to add here other than a comment or two. This is my first time posting a fic on this site, therefore it may take me a bit to get used to it. Also, reviews and suggestions are appreciated if you so want to place them for me to read. Thanks for reading this.**


	4. Preparations for a journey

A few hours passed since the true beginning of the Queen's Blade, and now Roi was treating to his wounds, being aided by Cattleya, Owen and Rana and by someone who in his mind, would be the last one to help him, Airi. However, to his eyes, she was not of trust, even thought she was helping him. Roi's eyes were constantly shifting from his wounds as he treated them to any kind of suspicious movement Airi could make, but she showed no kind of malice or second intentions, she was the one that was changing the blood covered bandages he was using to wipe of the blood from his wounds.

-Well Roi, it seems you are one step closer to completing your dream!

-Correct Owen, but something is not right. Why did you give up on the fight Airi?

-Because I knew I could not win, simple.

-You think I am an idiot don't you? You did not fight me with full force did you?

-Of course I didn't, and that was my mistake. I thought you would be an incredibly easy opponent, but I was mistaken.

-I see… And why did you try to…

-Kiss you? Don't get me wrong Roi, I have no romantic interest in you, I would just kill you by stealing all your energy.

She replied, a sly giggle escaping her lips as Roi cheeks slowly got red, making him look away a bit as he winced a bit from the medicine being applied on his wounds, making them burn and hurt more before ceasing said pain. After the treatment was finished, his mind was set on his next objectives. He would need to take something else than just his sword, which Owen suggested naming it for good luck, but to Roi it would be something pointless to do so, for he did not care about such things as luck. For some moments, he once more looked thought the shop, the four people inside talking about what could happen during the tournament and how the presence of a man on it could affect it.

After some looking through the shop, he held nothing other than his sword, deciding that even if could give him some trouble later, he would only hold his trusty sword, which Rana named Azura against Roi's protests on not naming his sword. Airi's focus shifted between the conversation that she had with Cattleya, her husband and her son to Roi, who was now rubbing his eyes and forehead while a small sigh escaped his mouth as he walked to the front door of the store, slowly opening it.

-Where are you going?

-To the inn. I am going to get some rest and then head off to train for my next fight, when it happens.

-I will be joining your travels.

-No you are not. I am not so sure I can trust you yet, what if you try to kill me while I rest?

He replied, walking out of the store and stretching a bit, but quickly going back inside, noting that all the eyes were on him, who a few moments ago was a unknown boy who had a wish, and now was the boy who wanted to be king. Airi at seeing Roi come back inside, let out a small smile as she sat down near Rana, who had a smile on his face as he talked to her. And it was not only Airi that noticed Roi's return to inside the story, for Cattleya asked why he so quickly came back, to which he just answered that it would not be so smart to go out considering the crowd of the city had full knowledge of who he was and his wish, which made him think that shouting his name and wish to that crowd earlier was not such a good idea, but the moment took the best of him and made him do it.-That is the fate of an adventurer Roi! You already got the fame, all that is left is the fortune and a grand treasure!-Owen said to him giving a warm laugh at the now more relaxed Roi, who actually allowed a smile to appear on his face as he imagined the chance of him managing to get to the finals of the tournament, to face the queen.

-Well, at least when I leave the town, no one will know who I am.

-You are wrong. The match was the beginning of the tournament, meaning that it was broadcasted all across the land.

-…My fight was what?

-You did not know? The tournament is broadcasted across the land when official fights happen. Normally an angel is the one that makes the broadcasting spell.

-So does that mean that…?

-Yes. Every single contestant on the Queen's Blade knows about you.

And with that said, Roi's hand went to his face before the same was hit against the wooden door out of a rage to his stupidity. He lost all kind of surprise element he could have before, and the fact that his reaction got a laugh from everyone on the room just made his mind a bit worse on the fact. But that would not be enough to stop him, who now had even stronger determination to follow his wish and to prove to everyone how strong he could be while fighting against the most capable warriors on the land.

But he also knew that he was not strong enough to do such fighting, at least not yet. He would need some proper training, and having Airi as a travelling companion could be something somewhat useful for when he needed someone to guide him across the land or as a someone which he could measure his strength along his journey. But now something else was on his mind, and it was that there was an angel broadcasting the fight. But his thinking was quickly interrupted by someone knocking at the shop's door. With a quick movement, Roi opened the door and stared at the woman who there stood, her light blue hair reaching until her ear and her green eyes staring at him. She wore a long camisole with a skirt that ended a bit before her knees, her legs being covered by iron boots that reached until her knees.

-Oh! So you are the Want to be King, Roi! My name is Nanael, the Archangel of light! I came here to ask your motives to join the tournament.

-Oh, I see. So you are the angel that broadcasted my fight and destroyed my surprise element were I to see any other competitors.

Roi said, his eyes shone with a small hint of rage as Airi pulled him from the door before he could try to do anything to Nanael, who only stood with a somewhat confused look on her face as she entered the shop and stared at Roi, who was ready to start a discussion or a new fight with Airi, who just smiled softly and gave a pet on his head and sat down once more, leaving him with a another small red color on his cheeks and free to Nanael questions, who did not waste a moment to go close to him so she could start her questioning.

-So you want to be king? You know that you probably don't have a chance right?

-Yes, I know that I don't.

-And that it also goes against traditions to have a king yes?

-I know that also.

-Well, with that said, I will be watching you closely along your journey. But I doubt you can do anything too interesting on this tournament, after all, you are not from Heaven or anything.

She said, a giggle escaping her lips before she walked out of the store, leaving a Roi who had more rage inside him than before since he was pretty much looked down upon twice on the same day, and his thought was now rushing to what his next step on his journey would be, however, something quickly pulled him out of his thinking, and it was Owen who touched his shoulder, holding a spear with a red blade with black and white details along it.

-Here Roi, this might do well for you. It is a new weapon I have worked on with my family. It has a very special feature to it which I am sure you will find a use for.

-A spear huh? Well, I am more of a sword wielder, but I will of course consider using it on combat. And what is this special feature you mentioned?

-It is a nice surprise, so I cannot tell right?

Owen said, giving another laugh as his laugh was replied with one of the Want to be King Roi, who placed the spear on his back along with his sword. But before he could leave the store once more, Airi hand touched his shoulder, making him turn around a bit to see her staring at him and saying once more that she would go with him on his journey, to which the answer would be no once more, had she not said that she knew some incredibly strong warriors that could be great to train with, which instantly held Roi's attention.

The night passed in what looked to be a moment, and now the first rays of the sun were shining along the capital as the newly formed duo of adventurers left, already had said goodbye to Cattleya and her family as they ventured forth, Roi still distrustful on his companion and her reasons of joining him on his quest to be king, but for now they would work together with Airi being his guide through the land to fight the most powerful fighters she ever saw or fought. A smile was on her face as they left the capital behind, and the reason for such smile was still unknown to Roi, who would still be cautious about her.

**Author's notes: I have read the reviews asking me to be a little more specific on pointing who is talking, and I will take them in consideration, however,this chapter was written before I saw those revies. The fifth chapter will take them in account.**


	5. 25 points

One day had passed since the newly formed duo of adventurers left the capital, carrying nothing other than some money Roi saved and some simple supplies given to them by Cattleya and her family, as farewell gifts for the chances of them not seeing each other for some time was very possible, but the gifts did not managed to take his mind from the fact that he was not alone, and that Airi was together with him now, seemingly not trying anything that would raise suspicion to her, which at first gave the impression that she would truly not try anything, but it was not enough to calm his mind.

But for now, he had a different focus. They had no clear destination to go to, and Airi suggestions only fell on the two places that were closer to the capital, being the Elven Forest to the north, and the Calibra Forest to the east. And since according to Airi, she had no concrete knowledge of the Calibra area, they decided to the safest route that was the Elven Forest, which she said she had been there before, which would make their journey to there and in there somewhat easier, and it would be completely easy were not for one detail Airi mentioned.

-Roi, if we are really going there, I suggest we do not take a lot of time there, or we may get the attention of the elves there.

-Understood, but what would they do? Kick us out from the forest?

-Murder you would be more accurate, considering that they have an extremely powerful fighter there and that they have a strict police of no outsiders.

And that was enough to give Roi more reason to go there, considering he could use this chance to gauge his skills once more, but this time being a bit more cautious so he would not get poisoned or go near death once more. The preparations were set and their plan on going there and coming out quickly was fully mapped out, but it would take a small turn to a different direction because of Roi's desire to test his abilities, a faint smile appearing on his face as he walked together with Airi to the forest direction.

The walk was not incredibly long, but it still would take them a while to reach there by foot and would maybe take until the nightfall for them to arrive at the entrance of it, and probably would use the night to rest so in the morning they could explore the forest for some supplies and probably try to find the elves in there so that Roi could see for himself how they lived and this incredibly strong fighter they possessed, giving him more and more wish to reach the forest as faster as he could, his newly acquired spear on his back as his sword was now on the left side of his hip, the weight slowing him down a bit from his normal speed, but nothing too drastic he thought to himself.

-So, Airi, why were you in the forest before?

-Trying to destroy it so it could become part of the Swamp Witch domain. It failed, but oh well.

-I am a bit scared that you speak of it so normally.

He replied, his eyes wandering a bit the path ahead of them as they continued to walk, time slowly passing as they continued their walk to the forest, a sigh escaping Roi once in a while as he talked with Airi to see if he could keep his boredom at bay, but as they talked, something crossed his mind, the spear that he was given by Cattleya's family, they said it was a prototype, which made him wonder what could make this spear so different and special from any other. As much as he wondered, however, he could not find anything that could make it unique, and as soon he was once more asking himself this question, the forest was at sight, standing tall before the duo of travelers.

-So, this is it huh Airi?

-Yes. Now, remember what we are going to do in there. Do not cause any trouble or thing that may get us unwanted attention.

-You know I won't, and besides, I need to stay alive to compete right?

Roi replied, his voice showed a small hint of exhaustion mixed with his normal tone as he took the first step into the forest, his eyes looking around in front of him, knowing that Airi was following him close behind, taking care of his rear in the case of emergencies or any sort of attack that they could receive. But to Roi, something was wrong, as if they were being watched each step they took, if they could be attacked at the blink of an eye.

Their walk into the forest lead them deeper in it, the trees getting bigger and bigger, the ray of lights managing to pierce the top of the trees started to dim slowly as the duo continued to walk, until Airi steps halted, making Roi turn around to look at her, her scythe now at her hands as she looked around.-I assume you noticed we are not alone here right Roi?- She asked, her voice showing some concern, but at the same time remained calm and collected, but to Roi, this situation was something that he had to be cautious about, for maybe the duo could end up in a fight against more opponents than they can defeat without any kind of problem.

As his sword was almost being drawn, an arrow flew from among the trees, forcing Roi to jump out of its way, looking around as his sword was now at hand, his eyes scanning his surroundings, and he noticed that Airi was gone, nowhere to be seen near him as he was now alone to face whatever came to his direction, but there was nothing, only silence for what seemed to be long endless moments, before a man rushed out from behind a tree, an axe at his hand as he got close enough to slash Roi, who managed to parry the blow with his sword, quickly disarming the man before hitting him with the blunt side of his sword, making the man stumble to his knees. After seeing the man on his knees, Roi was able to recognize him. He was the leader of the bandits that tried to destroy the inn where he first meet Echidna.

-What are you doing here? Do you want revenge even after I proved that I can take your bunch down without any sort of problem?

-You brat… I am going to kill you! Get him!

The bandit shouted towards the trees, two men armed with broad swords coming out from behind them, charging towards Roi who now held his spear at hand, a bit more cautious now that he was going to use a weapon which he never considered using before he was gifted one. As soon as the men were close enough, Roi charged against them, his spear at hand before he used it to hit the face of the first man, but it was not enough to bring him down, only to stun him briefly, giving the want to be king to focus on the other aggressor, his moves with his spear a bit out-of-place, but it still was surprisingly good for someone who never truly used one.

The confrontation was brief before the men in front of him was knocked out, his weapon at the ground behind him as Roi quickly looked back, only to receive a punch to his stomach, making him stumble back a bit before looking at the bandit in front of him who held his weapon high, ready to cut him in the middle, but the time it took for the weapon to come down, Roi had already dodged it to the side, slamming his spear against the back of the head of the bandit with all his might, making the same fall down to the floor just like the other one, knocked out cold.

-You think that is all?! Get him everyone!

The bandit leader shouted, but nothing happened, not a single movement or voice was heard, only a small and short giggle from a figure that came out from behind a tree, holding a scythe on her left hand while on the right hand she dragged what looked to be the body of a bandit, completely knocked out and bleeding, which made Roi smile a bit as he went back to a normal stance, imagining that when Airi had vanished, she had done so to take care of the reinforcements that the bandit leader had, which left the same with a incredibly surprised and terrified face as Roi slowly allowed his guard to go back to normal as his breathing was a bit heavy from the punch he received.

-So, it seems you are out of men and luck. You give up now or do I have to beat you once more?

Roi asked, adjusting his coat while looking at the bandit leader that was still terrified, but not frozen as he slowly tried to pull a dagger from behind him in trying to surprise Roi. But his attempt was halted before it could even be halfway done by a figure that jumped from the top of the trees, landing in front of the man and quickly hitting the pole of a spear against his face hard enough to knock him out of his feet and back a bit, leaving the duo of adventurers surprised at the sudden appearance of the figure that had a long red cloak, a red beret that had four leaf clovers patterns on the base of it, a green shirt that covered her torso completely and skirt that covered until her thighs ending a bit before her knees while the rest of her legs were covered by green thigh highs boots. After a single moment passed, Roi knew who was standing in front of him by the talk he had with Airi before they arrived.

-You are-!

-You let your guard down. 25 points.

**Author's notes: I am so very sorry for the delay, I have been busy with some things and they consumed a lot of my time. I shall try posting now at least once a week or two. And I tried to make who is talking more clear now.**


End file.
